


The Undying

by ughdotcom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Heroes, Homophobia, I swear it isn't as bad as it seems, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Tags May Change, Transphobia, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: “Your eldest child, Nyx Hayes.”“What about her?”“Describe them.”“She has a very aggressive attitude, but she’s very passive.”“You are aware they are part of the 20% of people who are powered, correct?”“Yes, shapeshifting.”“What if we told you Nyx is not female, and doesn’t go by Nyx?”“I’d believe you in the second count, but she’s female, no matter how much she hates gender roles. What’s she going by?”“They are named Nico.”“Did she change her last name to Bailey?”“No, they are not going by your wife’s maiden name. They are going by Spencer. Nico Spencer.”Mr. Hayes frowned. “I should hurt her.”“Please, Mr. Hayes. You should not.”“She is no boy.”“No they are not. Not all the time. Now, Mr. Hayes, we need your help to find them.”--Nico Spencer had a plan as soon as she finished high school. Get some antidepressants and some anxiety meds, finish college, publish a book, only use her powers for convenience. She had only accomplished one thing on this list and it had nothing to do with college, books or meds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know you don't like original works but I swear this one is good

Chapter 1

“Your eldest child, Nyx Hayes.”

“What about her?”

“Describe them.”

“She has a very aggressive attitude, but she’s very passive.”

“You are aware they are part of the 20% of people who are powered, correct?”

“Yes, shapeshifting.”

“What if we told you Nyx is not female, and doesn’t go by Nyx?”

“I’d believe you in the second count, but she’s female, no matter how much she hates gender roles. What’s she going by?”

“They are named Nico.”

“Did she change her last name to Bailey?”

“No, they are not going by your wife’s maiden name. They are going by Spencer. Nico Spencer.”

Mr. Hayes frowned. “I should hurt her.”

“Please, Mr. Hayes. You should not.”

“She is no boy.”

“No they are not. Not all the time. Now, Mr. Hayes, we need your help to find them.”

* * *

Nico Spencer had a plan as soon as she finished high school. Get some antidepressants and some anxiety meds, finish college, publish a book, only use her powers for convenience. She had only accomplished one thing on this list and it had nothing to do with college, books or meds.

She woke up a snake. This was not unusual. She stretched out and shifted back to human with a yawn. She ran her hands through her short undercut, her “natural” hair. “Fuck.” she muttered for no reason at all.

A whine came from the floor by her bed. She glanced down at her dog, Lu. “Hey, Lu. You know you can come up on the bed?” Lu just whined. “Whatever. It’s a female day, Lu. Perfect day on which I doubt I’m even on the trans spectrum. I can just say trans.” she added, rambling on to herself mostly. “What should I wear today, LuLu?” Lu stared at her, as if to say _ I can’t even see colors, bitch _. “You’re right. My normal.”

Nico pulled on a My Chemical Romance tee and black jeans, before brushing her hair and her teeth. She shifted her face for makeup and put on combat boots. “Leather jacket or not?” she said, not even hesitating before pulling it on.

Dashing through the kitchen she grabbed a banana and let Lu out as she grabbed her run down motorcycle. Well, not technically _ her _ motorcycle. It was her ex girlfriend’s, but Miranda could deal if she wanted to fuck other people. She latched her helmet and sped out.

Nico entered the cafe where she worked and waved to the man behind the counter. “Hey, Adam.”

“Hi, Neeks! Pronouns?”

“She/her.” she shook her hair, growing it longer.

“Cool trick. Your apron is in the back.”

“Thanks!” she said, moving to go get it.

“I can get it.” Adam snapped his fingers and disappeared, reappearing a moment later with her apron.

“Show off.” She said, ripping the apron from his grasp and fishing in the pockets for the correct pronoun pin to pin under her nametag.

“So are you."

"It’s friday, any prior engagements or do you want to binge watch Doctor Who or whatever?”

“I have a date.”

“Ooh, who’s the lucky boy?” Nico asked as she stretched her arm out to flip the closed sign to open.

“A girl this time.”

“Who?”

“Karissa. Met her on a dating app.”

“You, sir, are going to get kidnapped using those. If she sucks the offer is still open.”

“Only if we watch Riverdale.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiine. Only because Kevin is a god and all the women are hot AF.”

“You are the weirdest person I ever met.”

“Thank you!” Nico grinned as she took the order of a woman who had walked up to the register.

* * *

“You know you only got that role because of your power.” Angelica Starr glanced at her boyfriend Charles.

“Yes, Charlie, darling.”

“You aren’t even remotely masculine.”

“Yes, but I am female, and I am pretty sure that is a requirement to play a butch lesbian.”

“‘Gelica, darling, I would still be more suited to the role.”

“Of course.”

Angelica had not wanted to have her power. She could mimic any voice she had ever heard. And she was an actress. So naturally all the other actors hated her. Even her boyfriend. But she couldn’t back out now. She was going to pursue her dream: broadway. Even if Broadway didn’t normally allow actors with powers. She could do it. Or she sure hoped she could.

She and Charles sat in their lavish living room as she got ready for her newest role, a butch lesbian in the production of _ Bitch _.

_ Bitch _ had been submitted to the community theater under the name Nico Spencer. There wasn’t anyone in their town legally named Nico Spencer, so Angelica assumed that it was either a pen name, or that the author was trans, which Charles adamantly denied.

At this point she was fully aware that Charles was a terrible boyfriend, but he could stop her from acting if she ever broke up with him. He could ruin her reputation across the whole country, and she couldn’t have that happen. So she sat in her living room, trying to find the correct voice and tried not to think of what would have happened if she wasn’t a gullible 19 year old.

* * *

She had been 17 when she met Charles. He had been kind to her, and she saw nothing wrong. She had been 18 when she got a girlfriend. Charles spread lies about her, causing Maria to leave her. She had been 19 when she asked her out. She had been 19 when she ruined the rest of her life.

She remembered it clearly, a blemish among happy memories. He had asked her to lunch, and she accepted it platonically.

He had said he liked her. He said it was romantic. He said that no harm could come, she was 19. He had tempted her with the role of Galinda, a role she could have gotten herself.

She was now 25, and she was now trapped with a 38 year old who degraded her.

* * *

Nico was walking home when the person approached her. “Nico Spencer?” the person asked.

“Yes?” Nico said, immediately wary of the person.

“We need to talk.”

Nico crossed her arms “Ok. Talk.”

“Not here.”

“Yes, here.” Nico demanded.

“Ok. Nico Spencer, The Undying wish for you to join them.”

“The Undying? The most famous league of villains?” Nico scoffed. “Yeah, right. Try again.”

“What do you mean, try again? We need you for your powers and hatred of capitalism.”

“Fine, I’ll trust you, if I get to release the immigrants from literal concentration camps.”

“Of course. Follow me, Mx. Spencer.” the person gestured to a car.

“Not getting in a car. I’m not a dumbass”

“The building is a mile away.”

“Well, it isn’t like I have any regard for my safety anyway.” Nico sighed, getting in the car, like an idiot.

“I’m Mx. Belle.” the person slid into the driver's seat, starting the car.

“Ok, cool.”

Mx. Belle hit the radio, turning it on. “What music do you like?”

“Emo music. Couldn’t you tell that from my everything?”

“It isn’t nice to assume things.” Mx. Belle said, starting the radio. Nico didn’t respond to that, and they sat in silence as they drove out to the old warehouses on the side of town.

* * *

“Well, Ms. Starr, another riveting performance.”

Angelica turned to speak to Charles, but it wasn’t Charles. “Who are you?”

“I’m Mx. Gerard. I love your acting style. I brought you flowers.” Mx. Gerard held out a bouquet of yellow roses.

“I’m sorry, I have a boyfriend.”

“I am aware. A little old for you, is he not? And these are yellow roses, a symbol of friendship. If you should take flowers from anyone, take them from the aro person.’

“I suppose.” Angelica accepted the flowers.

“Anyway, Ms. Starr, I have something I must discuss with you.”

“Discuss away, Mx. Gerard.”

“The Eternals would like you to join them.”

“The Eternals? The team of superheroes?” she said, skepticism filling her voice.

“Exactly.”

“You know what? I’ll bite. What do you want?”

* * *

Nico checked his phone as he left the abandoned building. 5 unread texts and 1 missed call.

> **Gender is a Scam**: My date didn’t work out
> 
> **Gender is a Scam**: Nico?
> 
> **Gender is a Scam**: I’m at your house and you aren’t there
> 
> **Gender is a Scam**: Nico?
> 
> **Gender is a Scam**: Nico where are you?????????

Nico swore under his breath and called Adam. “Adam?”

“Nico, where the hell were you?”

“Can’t talk here, are you still at my house?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait there for me.”

“There better be a good explanation.”

“Yeah, Adam, I swear there is.” Nico stopped at the bus stop and leaned against the sign. “So, Riverdale or Doctor Who?”

“Riverdale, you don’t deserve David Tennant right now.” Nico laughed, the sound weird in the silence of the night.

“I suppose I don’t. See you then.”

“See you then.” Nico grinned and hung out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Explanation. Now.” Adam demanded as Nico closed the door.

“Jesus, I just got home.” Nico complained, pulling off his jacket and tossing on a chair.

“That’s why I need an explanation.”

“Ok, sure, but I’m going to punch the punching bag while delivering it because you know. Movement,” Nico said, “Do you mind if I remove my shirt?”

“Nope.”

“Great.” Nico shortened his hair and yanked off the MCR tee, flattening his chest before removing the sports bra. “God, that feels better. Ok, so.” they swung at the punching bag, grunting at the movement. “I may have been recruited into the most famous league of villains due to my hatred of our government.”

“Nico!”

“I’m sorry? They said I could help free the kids from the concentration camps!”

“What happened to only using your powers for convenience?”

“I have no clue.” he stated, throwing another punch. “God I hate any and all forms of exercise, but this is the only way I won’t be moving the whole show.”

“I really don’t care.” Adam said with a sigh.

“I do. I’m sorry, it’s just… I can’t explain the constant movement, the constant tapping of my foot. It’s probably not ADHD, I somewhat feel like it  _ could _ be autism, but dear old mum and dad never let me be anything but fucking perfect!” he slammed his fist into the punching bag in anger. “Ow, fuck.” he shook his hand out.

“Can’t you get yourself tested?”

“I don’t know. And I have  _ way _ too much social anxiety to ever find out.” Nico scoffed. “ _ Way _ too much.”

“Your parents seem like assholes.”

“Kinda.” Nico sent another punch at the bag. “They didn’t know, of course, but they screwed me over.” He sighed, resting his head against the punching bag. “I’m sad, can I have a hug?”

“You want to cuddle don’t you?” Nico nodded. “Then get a shirt on, and we can. We’re still watching Riverdale, though.”

Nico laughed as he pulled on a white tank top. “Of course.” he flopped down beside Adam, who wrapped an arm around him. “Okay, start it.”

“So, tell me about the undying.”

“They want me to be a villain because I dislike the government.”

“I’m just clarifying, you aren’t a communist, right?”

“No, but I think our government needs some  _ major _ help. Who gave us the right to be so discriminatory?”

“Who knows?”

“They also inquired after you and your teleportation powers.”

“Tell them I’ll join if they have a good salary. A Latte Love  _ does not _ have a good salary.”

“I know that, I work there too, dumbass. Ooh isn’t Cheryl so hot?”

“Uh doy.”

“So do I have to stab this Karissa?”

“Yes please!”

“Didn’t think you’d say yes.” Nico raised his eyebrow “Talk.”

“She was only there for a good time. She also had a foot fetish.”

“I have literally never heard of a girl having one of those, but I believe you. Did you pay?”

“I ran off, cause my old school friend Heather works there.”

“Good. You want some soda?” Nico inquired.

“Do you have alcohol?” Adam groaned and tossed his head back.

“I have exactly one bottle of vodka from when I dated Miranda. You can have it all.” he said, vaulting over the back of the couch and heading to the kitchen.

“Stop me if I get wasted.”

“You literally have the highest alcohol tolerance I have ever seen.” Nico tossed the vodka at him and took a drink from his Coke. “I’m probably going to get more drunk of sugar than you are with the vodka.”

* * *

“Where were you?” Charles said as Angelica entered their apartment.

“Out buying you these.” Angelica said, tossing him the bouquet of yellow roses “I couldn’t find a good florist where the flowers weren’t all wilted.” she lied effortlessly, removing her shoes.

“Yellow means friendship.”

“They didn’t have any other roses.” she said, flopping down next to him and taking her hair out of the cap, running her hands through it.

“You know you have to pay me back for abandoning me.” he said, running a hand on her thigh.

“Of course.” Angelica replied, keeping the sigh out of her voice.

* * *

So if it was possible to get shitfaced from soda, Nico was completely shitfaced. Or sleep deprived. He was singing “Candy Store” from  _ Heathers _ with Adam, who was actually hammered.

“ _ Honey, what you waiting for?! Step into my candy store _ !” neither were very good, and the sugar high/drunkenness didn’t help.

“You aren’t that great.” they spun around to face two girls that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“Holy shit!” Nico said.

“Hi. I’m Natalie Grove, codename Neurotoxin. You are both very drunk.”

“Mona Simon, codename Elementa.”

“Cool.” Nico said, flopping down on the couch and facing the two girls. “How did you end up in here.”

“We went through the earth.” Mona said, as if it was obvious.

“What…” Adam said eloquently, a true master of the languages.

“I can control the elements.” Mona raised her eyebrow “Haven’t you heard of me?”

“You’re pretty new,” Natalie said, “I doubt they’ve heard of you yet. I’m going to sober them up.” she snapped her fingers and the two boys were suddenly sober.

“So, Nico Spencer, you got your archnemesis.”

“What?”

“Everyone of us gets an archnemesis, Black Jaguar. Yours is Mockingbird, a member of The Eternals with the power to imitate other people’s voices.”

“Who’s yours?”

“I have 3, because of my awesome powers. The Triplets. Mysterio, Beauty Queen, and Ballerina. Illusions, Charmspeak, and Super Strength. Mona has another shapeshifter, Switch.”

“So do you, like, talk to The Eternals?”

“They hack us, just enough to see the codenames and powers. They assign us, and we hack them back. So, Adam, or Blink, we may have made you an account without your permission” she mouthed sorry “and your archnemesis is” she sighed as if it pained her to say it “Aquaman. Water powers.”

“That’s awesome!” he said, and Nico sighed.

“You love comic books too much.”

“Don’t pretend that you don’t own all the comics with Loki.”

“At least I’m not an insane fangirl. I like him because he’s genderfluid, like me. And a shapeshifter, like me.”

“Ooh, is that Riverdale!” Natalie interrupted, flopping next to them. “Can I watch?”

“Sure.”

“Mona, come watch!” Mona sighed, but sat down next to them.

* * *

“First day,” Natalie said, “Today you train. Blink, an obstacle course has been provided. Black Jaguar, you’re going to work on shooting a gun. The targets have been provided.”

“Thanks, Neurotoxin.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person Nat is based off:  
Sorry you're so OOC

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it kudos and maybe even comment! Giving constructive criticism also helps, because I want to publish a book someday. :D


End file.
